The core which is located in SCoBIRC-controlled space on the 4th floor ofthe BBSRB will continue to provide an administrative and organizafional framework to support, monitor and coordinate the usage of each of the research cores and related activities and achieve increased collaboration among investigators. Ongoing scheduling of the research cores is done and monitored via our existing OfficeTracker system. Administrative functions will also include financial oversight (including maintenance contracts), and core facility staff management. In addition, the core will continue to maintain a secure server to store and archive scientific data from each of the cores and and individual investigators. The core will also continue to maintain and further develop the existing Spinal Cord Injury- Related Gene Database, or SCIgenes database which is accessible via the internet (httD://scigenes.ukv.edu). The goal of the database is to serve the spinal cord injury research community by compiling information at a single site about genes and gene products relevant to spinal cord injury such that gene sequence can be linked with protein function so that data mining algorithms will be able to determine patterns in the gene products affected by spinal cord injury. These patterns help predict relationships between proteins and therefore biochemical pathways affected by spinal cord injury.